I Will Always Be There
by Kizawesome14
Summary: This is a challenge by 'Bionic Egypt' for a Spike and Chase aka Spase story For people who don't know Spike and Chase are TWO SEPARATE PEOPLE I've decided to do it. Summery: Spike gets drunk...And it's Chase who will be there for him. Rated T for: Alcohol and Boy kisses


**I don't own Lab Rats.**

This is a challenge by 'Bionic Egypt' for a Spike and Chase aka Spase story

For people who don't know Spike and Chase are TWO SEPARATE PEOPLE

I've decided to do it

**...**

**I Will Always Be There**

**...**

I never wanted to go, but Spike made me. This party was crazy and not in the good way. There were sweaty people, loud music, which hurt my ears. But, worst of all there was alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol, mostly beer.

"Spike! Spike" I called, OK more like tried to call, for my boyfriend/brother over the loud music.

Yes, I know it's weird...get over it.

_'I just hoped Spike didn't-' _My thought was cut off, by what I saw.

Spike stumbling over to me, and when he got close enough, I could smell him. He reeked like alcohol.

He leaned against the wall next to me and said in his deep voice "Hey sexy"

"SPIKE!" I yelled angrily "What's wrong with you...drinking, I mean really...I thought you were better then this"

"Damn Chase, don't be so uptight" He said, slurring his words "Here" He smiled, clearly drunk, and held up a can of '_Bud Light' "_Have some"

"NO!" I yelled grabbing the bottle and dumping it in the trash next to me "Come on Spike, we're going home"

"Alright, baby," He smiled a drunken grin "But I get a kiss first"

"Spike, I don-" I squeaked and was cut off by Spike slammed his lips on mine. I was taken back, then almost subconsciously, started kissing back. It was a sloppy kiss, but, I didn't care, at the moment anyway.

Finally, with all the will power I had, I pulled away. "Spike...we NEED to head home" I said putting the emphasis on the word 'need'.

He smiled at me, with his drunken smile, as I half-carried, half-lead him out of the house-party. I put him in the passenger seat of my new Silver 2014 Jaguar Sports Car, that I got from Mr. Davenport. Then, buckled him up.

"Let's go home" I muttered to myself, as I got in my car and started driving home.

...

"Come ON, Spike," I hissed dragging him through the door "We've got to get you bed"

"I don't feel so good" I looked at him, his face was turning green.

"Oh great, just great," I ran him over to the nearest trashcan. It was by Mr. Davenport's desk. I propped him over and he started regurgitate his dinner...and possibly his lunch. **  
**

I was looking away, trying to make sure that I don't throw up. But, I was was still rubbing his back with a comforting touch.

That's when the lights flipped on.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BOYS BEEN" yelled Mr. Davenport putting his one hand on his hip and pointing it at us with the other. "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME TWO HOURS AGO" He sighed "Do you have any idea how worried Tasha and I were"

"Well, there was this party, and I didn't want to go, I tried to keep Spike home...but he wouldn't have it...so I went with him." I explained to him and then added "We're sorry Mr. Davenport"

Tasha came running down the stairs in her pink Pj's. "They're home?...Oh thank God"

"We're sorry, Mrs. Davenport...We forgot the time at the party and Spike, he drank too much" I motioned to Spike, who was puking up his guts in the background. Finally he said in a very sick and drowsy voice "I'm done"

"Good," Mr. Davenport said rubbing his temples "get him to bed"

"Yes, yes Sir" I said dragging Spike up the stairs.

When we got to his room, I laid him in his bed and pulled up the covers and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Chase" He said in a sleepy voice.

"I will always be there, Spike" we smiled at each other and I walked over to the doorway, turned off the lights.

"I love you, Spike" I whispered and with that I walked out of the room, to mine, and lay down in my bed.

And as I drifted off to sleep, my first thought _'Man...Spike will be hurting in the morning" _

But then I thought_ "At least I get to be there...I will always be there, Spike...Always" _

Then, when my own drowsiness was unbearable, I drifted off to sleep.

...

**I hope you guys liked my Spase one-shot. **

**Again this was a challenge by 'Bionic Egypt' **

**SOOOOOO...ya**


End file.
